The New Guild
by RainbowSkittlesWarrior
Summary: Re-written version of Black Castle. Lucy haas been kicked out and when her heart feels hatred for her ex-guild, she planned on getting revenge. R&R please!


Oh my god it has been months since I updated the original story, well, sorry about that. Okay, the original one is to quickly written which is what I do if I'm lazy. Yeah, I really didn't want to post it the first place but turns out, many people liked the plot but the story is quickly written I know. I have realized my mistake and I'm going to re-write this whole story. By the ways, to those who reviewed I appreciate them and for those who said that it was quickly written. Thank you for your honest opinions.

Writing is one of my favorite things to do while I am bored, and I also read too. I really like everyone's stories especially whom I favorited. How long was I out? Yes, one year. One year of boring-ness of school, I am the type who's lazy but smart like Shikamaru. I sleep during classes and well, I get scolded for it. So, enjoy this story while I'll be doing the next chapter which will be posted earlier than expected.

* * *

Chapter 1: Joining the Dark Side

She remembered what he had said to her. Those words were painful, too painful to be heard. He had destroyed her heart, her feelings for him were strong until the short white-haired girl have been in Fairy Tail. The stupid girl is the reason, everybody says she is better than her. They say she's just very hot but so weak. She was _weak_.

She didn't feel anything. She felt empty. No feelings passed through her body. Her head was messed up. Everything in her life is messed up, even herself. She sat in her bed looking at her hands as she balled her fists. All she can think about is revenge, _revenge__._

* * *

_Flashback_

Lucy was sitting at the bar, same as always. She was drinking her milkshake, her chocolate milkshake. The strawberry milkshake was already out of stock because the last one is the milkshake that Natsu gave to his girlfriend, Lisanna. Yes, she was jealous. She had been his friend for 8 years and she thinks that they were _meant_ for each other. God, she sounded like Juvia.

It was her birthday, nobody remembered. She heard them whispering about her being so weak and some fake rumours about almost getting killed if it wasn't for Lisanna. Hahahaha, no. She was powerful, she wanted to _become_ powerful. Everyone says she's a weakling and they look at her like she's plague. Even Levy didn't want to speak with her anymore, but Pantherlily, he cared. He always went to comfort Lucy, he was a good exceed, she always thought of him as an older brother because of his protectiveness between her. He was on a mission.

Natsu approached Lucy and smiled, "Hey Lucy!" he shouted. Lucy was glad, her crush was approaching her. She stared at him and imagined him with her getting married, oh she sounded like a stalker or a fangirl, oh god why. She waved back and smiled sweetly to him thinking what he wanted, maybe, just maybe he will ask her to a mission. She cheered in her head.

"Oh Lucy, can you take solo missions from now on because you know Lisanna is going to be at Team Natsu and the limited people in a team is 10 people." he said. Lucy was confused. How on earth doesTeam Natsu have ten people in their team? "Who are those ten people?" asked Lucy.

"Me, Lisanna, Ice-head, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, Charles, Juvia." Natsu said. Lucy's eyes widened in shock, how on earth is Juvia and Gajeel doing there? "Oh by the way, you're the weakest so we decided you to be the one to be kicked out. I'll be not waiting for your answer." He said as he slammed Lucywith the glass and laughed. "Don't cry, oh wait, wouldn't be too surprised you are _weak_." Natsu left while Lucy was bleeding heavily, yet the two of them didn't realized, she healed rather quickly than a normal person can.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Lucy sobbed and used her pillows to mipe her tears. Hugging it cheers her up because of its fluffiness. She was disappointed to herself, she was really weak. She was crying for Kami-sama! She stood up and put a strong face and went towards the bathroom to fix herself up. She was going to train, no leaving clues, she is just going to train, and change her look like a cooler look. She went to the bathroom to pick a black jacket, a black leather jacket that has spikes appear if the owner is getting pissed off. Her top was a white sleeveless shirt and in the middle is a sign, wolves who were circling each other, her hair was dyed black and has dark blue highlights. The top of her head was covered by a bandanna and her eyes were covered by a pair of shades. She was wearing a skirt, black skirt and her shoes were blue boots which reached her knees and her legs were covered by white socks. Her bag was a backpack filled with camping supplies and food supplies, her clothes, the picture given by her mother and the gift given by her father. There was also her fingerless gloves which covered her hands. There is no turning back.

She went out of the apartment, she changed her scent into the scent of woods and death. She just walked ahead as she passed her ex-team and hurried to the exit door. She left, at last she was free from everything, she was free from them. Lucy walked faster and faster until she reached the woods. She sat own beside a tree and held her left hand, she grabbed her handkerchief in her pocket and scrubbed her hand until the guild mark was slowly fading away until the mark was removed and her arm was red from the scrubbing. She stood up taking her backpack and walked straight, she was heading the right way, she hoped.

She walked straight and straight until she had found a river which was 1 kilometer away from where she was standing, sighing she walked faster until she rweached her destination and camped out there for she is very tired and waiting for the long day to end quickly.

* * *

Someone's POV

I could sense her, I could sense my mate. I wish I could find her quickly but her scent is very far away. It is already night time so I guess she is already asleep. Heh, I will find her, who could ever reject me?

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet start. Please review!


End file.
